1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of prefabricated concrete building components. More specifically the present invention relates to a concrete building module with a concrete roof including a pre-tensioned concrete roof beam having lifter mounting fittings embedded in the roof beam upper surface and oriented to be accessible from above the roof, and directly below each lifter mounting fitting an upper link connection structure embedded in the roof lower surface. The module further includes a concrete floor having a lower link connection structure embedded in the concrete floor directly below each upper link connection structure, and a series of linking members, each of which is extended vertically between and removably connected to each corresponding pair of upper and lower link connection structures. These linking members preferably include chains, each linking member including a tensioning mechanism for drawing the linking member into high tension between the upper link connection structure and the lower link connection structure. Finally, the modules include first, second and third module side walls extending between the module roof and floor.
As a result of this construction, a lifter can be connected to each lifter mounting fitting and a crane hook can engage the lifters and lift the module without damage to the module, because the loading on the roof resulting from the force on the lifters is transferred and distributed through the linking members partially to the floor, thereby minimizing the loading at any given point on the module and preventing module concrete fracture and failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been pre-fabricated building walls for subsequent assembly into concrete buildings at a construction site remote from the forming site. Lifters have been provided for embedding into the wall concrete for lifting the walls into and off of trucks. There have also been concrete building modules, but no means have been provided for safely lifting such a module without substantial risk of module fracture and failure due to possible bowing and breaking of the module roof or other top wall which is pulled laterally during lifting.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a concrete building module and module reinforcing means and lifting means for causing the module to be reliably sturdy and integral for lifting as a whole with a crane without significant risk of module concrete failure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concrete building module and module reinforcing means and lifting means which are formed of common and inexpensive materials.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a concrete building module and module reinforcing means and lifting means which can be assembled easily by workmen of ordinary skill.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide a concrete building module and module reinforcing means and lifting means which does not detract from the finished module and for which the reinforcing and lifting can be reinstalled readily.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification. structure and said lower link connection structure.
A concrete building module is provided, including a concrete roof having a roof beam with a beam upper surface and a beam lower surface; a lifter mounting fitting embedded in the beam upper surface and oriented to be accessible from above the roof; an upper link connection structure embedded in the beam lower surface below the lifter mounting fitting; a concrete floor having a floor upper surface; a lower link connection structure embedded into the floor upper surface below the upper link connection structure; a linking member extending between and removably connected to the upper link connection structure and to the lower link connection structure; and at least one module concrete side wall interconnecting the module concrete roof and the module concrete floor.
The concrete building module preferably additionally includes a lifter fitted into the lifter mounting fitting. The linking member preferably includes a length of chain. The linking member preferably includes a tensioning mechanism for drawing the linking member into tension between the upper link connection structure and the lower link connection structure. Each lifter mounting fitting preferably includes a segment of reinforcing bar having an internally threaded lifter receiving tube secured to one end of the reinforcing bar; where the lifter mounting fitting is embedded in the concrete roof so that the lifter receiving tube opens out of the roof upper surface.
The concrete building module preferably additionally includes a lifter recess in the roof upper surface having a recess bottom wall, where the lifter receiving tube opens out of the recess bottom wall. The concrete building module preferably still additionally includes a liner tube lining the recess side wall. The liner tube preferably protrudes above the roof upper surface, and the module preferably additionally includes a liner tube cap removably fitted over the liner tube.
Each upper and lower link connection structure preferably includes a face plate having an eye-screw passing port; an internally threaded eye-screw receiving tube affixed substantially perpendicularly to the face plate and registering with the eye-screw passing port; at least one anchoring bolt affixed to and protruding from the face plate; and an eye-screw fitted through the eye-screw passing port and screwed into the eye-screw receiving tube after the remainder of the link connection structure. The linking member preferably includes a chain and has a hook at each linking member end to engage the eye-screws of the upper link connection structure and of the lower link connection structure.
A method is provided of reinforcing a concrete building module having a concrete module roof having a roof upper surface and a roof lower surface, a concrete module floor having a floor upper surface, and at least one concrete module wall interconnecting the module roof and the module floor, including the steps of securing an upper link connection structure to the roof lower surface; securing a lower link connection structure to the floor upper surface below the upper link connection structure; securing a lifter to the module roof upper surface above the upper link connection structure; securing a linking member to the upper link connection structure and to the lower link connection structure; and placing the linking member in tension. The method preferably includes the additional step of engaging the lifter with a hook on a crane cable.